pixelworldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pixel Station
Daily Bonus The Daily Bonus is one of the features given to every player in Pixel Worlds. You are entitled to get a free prize everyday in a dynamic world called PIXELSTATION. In the world, head to the Daily Bonus section and spin the wheel to obtain different prizes. For phone users, you can watch an advertisement to spin the wheel again and get another prize. The Daily Bonus spin resets everyday at 12:00am GMT. The Daily Bonus grand prizes change every major update. Most grand prize are obtainable by crossbreeding but some are unobtainable. All Daily Bonus Grand Prizes: PixieWings.png|Pixie Wings|link=http://pixelworlds.wikia.com/wiki/Pixie_Wings WolfHat.png|Wolf Hat|link=http://pixelworlds.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Hat TopHat.png|Top Hat|link=http://pixelworlds.wikia.com/wiki/Top_Hat NavyHat.png|Navy Hat|link=http://pixelworlds.wikia.com/wiki/Navy_Hat VIP Daily Bonus '' VIP Daily Bonus is a small room in the world PIXELSTATION that is only accessible by players with VIP subscription'' Once in there, VIP players are able to spin the wheel once and have exclusive prizes as well as the limited VIP Grand Prize. The VIP Daily Bonus resets when the time hits 0:00 GMT. In every update, the Developers will change the VIP Daily Bonus items, and the past Grand Prizes will be unobtainable by the players. All VIP Daily Bonus Grandprizes: DarkPixelWings.png|Dark Pixie Wings|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Pixie_Wings File:1484516374093.png|Green Visor|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Visor GoldenShortSword.png|Golden Short Sword|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Short_Sword FrostCape.png|Frost Cape|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Frost_Cape CherubWings.png|Cherub Wings|link=Cherub_Wings Plaque Doc Mask.PNG.png|Plaque Doc Mask|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Plaque_Doc_Mask Leprechaun'sCape.png|Leprechaun's Cape|link=Leprechaun's_Cape File:LionHelmet.png|Lion Helmet|link=Lion_Helmet EasterAxe.png|Easter Axe|link=http://pixelworlds.wikia.com/wiki/Easter_Axe HorseMask.png|Horse Head Mask|link=http://pixelworlds.wikia.com/wiki/Horse_Head_Mask KatanaScabbard.png|Katana Scabbard|link=Katana_Scabbard WaterGun.png|Small Water Gun|link=Small_Water_Gun File:NinjaPickle.png|Ninja Pickle|link=Ninja_Pickle File:CleaverSword.png|Cleaver Sword|link=Cleaver_Sword File:HeadSword.png|Head Sword|link=Head_Sword File:DarkCherub.png|Dark Cherub Wings|link=Dark_Cherub_Wings File:NetherBall.png|Nether Ball|link=Nether_Ball File:FrostSpear.png|Frost Spear|link=Frost_Spear File:HatRoyale.png|Hat Royale|link=Hat_Royale File:PinkUmbrella.png|Pink Umbrella|link=Pink_Umbrella File:GasMask.png|Gas Mask|link=Gas_Mask File:YellowJumpsuit.png|Yellow Jumpsuit|link=Yellow_Jumpsuit File:BoxHead.png|Box Head|link=Box_Head PWExchange The PWExchange. This little fellow on your left can exchange your World Locks into Byte Coins. These Coins are used to buy stuff in the PWE Terminal, which are located around the world PIXELSTATION, or can be bought from the shop for 75,000 Gems. Byte Coins can also be bought for gems in the "Gems & Coins" section of the shop. * 1 World Lock = 219 Byte Coins * 10 World Locks = 2 190 Byte Coins * 1 Platinum Lock = 21 900 Byte Coins * 800 Gems = 50 Byte Coins Butterfly Hunt Butterflies have started to wander in Pixel Worlds. There's a really small chance that a butterfly will spawn in your world, but if you're lucky enough to catch one, be sure to keep as it may be needed in the butterfly questline. There are diurnal and nocturnal butterflies/moths, which spawn in the day & night. Anyway, here's a list of the current know parts of the questline. World of the Week The World of the Week is a world that Jake and his viewers choose during his streams every Thursday, the world that is chosen gets featured on the World Of The Week section in the Top Rated Worlds. As of the 1.1.30 Update, winners will get a Wotw Trophy as a reward for their hard work. Click here for the list of World of the Weeks. Netherworld There is a Nether Vendor located in the world PIXELSTATION that sells Red Scrolls and Red Portal to players for Gems. '' ''"Hello there! Want to enter the Netherworld to fight monsters and loot gems? These scrolls will grant you access." Daily Quests Daily Quests are quests that you get on a Daily Basis. You get 3 every 8 hours (the player can't have more than 3 quests at a time), and if you complete them you'll get some sort of reward like Experience Points, Gems & Items. You can cancel a quest if you can't do it or if it is too hard for you. When you complete a quest you'll have to go back to PIXELSTATION so you can retrieve your reward from the Quest Robot. Here is a List of all Daily Quests: Category:Information Category:Dynamic World